The Dark Perks Of Him
by thosesummerdays
Summary: Katniss gets an excited feeling when he's around. The way his bad boy personality influences her, the way he takes her on adventures, the way she can forget she's even in the capitol. But it doesn't start off like that. Katniss hates Cato Larek. She had watched his games as a mentor; she had even seen him train. But this year they're both mentors. And this is how the story starts.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: New story, don't have much to say (as if you're going to read the author's note anyway) but um, hope you guys enjoy xx**

**Chapter 1: New Mentors**

Katniss walked slowly out of the train, despite the fact that she wanted to run from the cameras urgently. She hated them. The lights shining in her face, making her olive skin glow and eyes tighten. The way each photo released showed exactly how she felt in the moment. The anger; the desire for revenge; the depression; basically everything behind the scenes. President Snow would kill her if he saw her looking as if she wanted to murder every single person who enjoyed the hunger games or lived in the capitol.

So she walks slowly. Slowly, head high with a light smile. She looked excited to be in the capitol again. Obviously she wasn't, but she was indeed an amazing actor. She was there for another year of the hunger games. But this time she wasn't competing. This time, she was mentoring the poor innocent souls who had been picked from a bowl purely out of luck to compete. It was what, the fifth year she was mentoring? She hated it. No survivors from her district. What happened to Katniss was something that would never happen again. She couldn't give the right advice to her tributes. Her luck was simply something that only comes once in a blue moon.

What felt like forever she had finally made it back with her two tributes and escort who still remained the lovely Effie. Katniss liked Effie, though she wouldn't admit it. Katniss sighed before taking everything in. It was almost déjà vu.

000000000000000000000

Cato smirked victoriously. He knew that his tributes were winners. The girl looked bloodthirsty. She had a big build for a woman, her jet black hair was tied in a ponytail as she stepped out the train as cockily as Cato did. The guy was almost a lookalike of Cato; he had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was very brawny and had his arms crossed as he walked out the train, acting as if he didn't care what the hell was going on.

This year was Cato's first year of mentoring. He had won two years ago, but the capitol had only decided to use him a mentor this year. There were about a million victors they could have used as mentors for district 2; but they only pick the best of the best. Why else would they pick him? At least, that was what was in his big ego.

"Welcome to the capitol. Remember; don't make strong friendships. Make strong allies. There's a difference." Cato proudly tells his piece of advice to his tributes before they headed off, away from the train station that was filled with paparazzi, trying their best to get a photo of the amazing hunk Cato Larek. Of course he stopped by to pose; who wouldn't if they looked like that?

0000000000000000000000

It was time for the first event of the preparation before the hunger games; the chariot rides.

Cato looked at his tributes and grinned. They were in sliver gladiator outfits. Not much different from him, the only difference was that he wore gold.

Cato looked around at everyone else getting prepped up for the chariot rides. Then he saw _her_ in all her glory. Katniss Everdeen.

And that's all it took. That's all it took for Cato to walk arrogantly up to her, smirking at her while she nervously tried to pay her attention to something or someone else.

0000000000000

**AN: Sorry it was so short! I swear I write longer chapters than this. From now on they're going to be at least 1,000 words. Well, I hope you enjoyed this. I got the idea from lying in bed doing absolutely nothing. Please feel free to give constructive criticism and reviews!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVOURITE! I LOVE YOU ALL XXX **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the lovely reviews! You're all so sweet, even if you're just telling me to update soon aha **** Well, time for a quick update! Also, please check out my other story about an oc career! Oh and I accidentally made a mistake with Katniss mentoring since 5 years ago. It would mess up the age differences and things like that. So let's say she started mentoring since 3 years ago, and Cato started this year, winning last year. Capice? **

**Chapter 2: The World Without Cato**

"Hey." Cato huskily spoke, trying to make his voice low and seductive as possible. Katniss sighed as she knew she couldn't possibly ignore him; who could she talk to? All the other mentors? Pfft, they're all the same as Cato.

"What do you want?" Katniss hissed. Most people would run away after hearing the venom in her voice, the sorrow illusion of a python slowly sliding around their fragile neck. Not Cato though. He smirked. He always loved a good challenge.

"Just a 'friendly' chat with a victor who I greatly looked up to. I am older than you though." Cato grinned as Katniss glared at the same time. Was it such a big deal that he was older? She was still much mature than him, especially since he had to childishly bring up the fact that he was older than her.

"Right. Well, thank you for killing my tributes as soon as you got a chance. It had really made my year two years ago." Katniss faked a smile, sarcasm written all over her.

"No problem. They were getting on my nerves, but they weren't a threat at all. But the girl was pretty hot. What was her name? Izzy? Izra? Iz-"before Cato could say anymore, Katniss took a step closer and gave him a slap on the cheek. His cheek soon had a red mark on it; you could possibly feel the tormenting sting a mile away.

"Don't talk about her about like that! She was pure. You could never touch her and now you never will because you're a bloodthirsty bastard who killed her with no mercy." Katniss stared into Cato's eyes. He suddenly started laughing; it could almost be described as repulsive. He leaned his head lower as he was much taller than her, his sweet lips almost touching her ear.

"Oh poor Katniss; how do you know I didn't touch her?" Cato continued to laugh, walking away slowly with a wicked grin planted on his lips. The chariot rides were about to begin. Katniss stood there frozen; lost for words or actions.

00000000000000

The chariot rides had soon ended. Nothing special; it was almost like every year. District 12 were dressed up like coal miners. No one would ever get the kind of treatment Katniss got in her year. The girl on fire- only Cinna could ever make someone with a title like that. But he's gone now- just like Peeta.

Katniss shivered slightly. The thought of Peeta- it was indescribable. It almost scared her. She blamed herself for him dying. The star-crossed-lovers was something that was suppose to keep them both alive. But it was only her who came out of the arena. To her, it felt like she used him as a doll. But she didn't mean it. She wished she died instead of him.

"Peeta…help me…" Katniss swallowed her cries. It was hard but she was basically immune to crying. She saw Cato walk pass her. She turned around so she wasn't facing him hoping he wouldn't see her. But clearly that wouldn't work.

"Oh Katniss. Are you trying to hide from me?" Cato laughed and walked over to Katniss smiling naturally as if nothing had happened.

"Fuck. Off. You can't go near me. Is that clear?" Katniss yelled, but her voice was trying to whisper so no one around them could hear.

"Aw. But I thought we were just starting to become friends baby." Cato complained humorously, fabricating a groan.

"Don't call me _baby._ Don't even dare think we're _friends_. Especially since you touched her." Katniss gave Cato a death glare while Cato smirked. He was obviously amused by her attitude.

"I was joking. Couldn't you tell I was joking by my voice? April fools. I got you." Cato poked his tongue out teasingly while Katniss put on a straight face.

"Is this some sort of joke to you? You take everything as a joke. This is serious Cato. Stop it." Katniss had the sudden urge to punch him in the face. Hard. Katniss wasn't the one to clown around, especially about matters like this.

"You're such a drainer." Cato yawned and Katniss crossed her arms.

"I never wanted to talk to you in the first place. And if you excuse me- my tributes are waiting for me." As Katniss was going to press the button to the elevator, Cato pulled her arm quickly, yanking it away from the button.

"Hey, I was joking again! You need to lighten up. Let's go out- there are great bars surrounding the training center. It is in the center of the capitol of course." Cato smirked and Katniss sighed tiredly. Why did he keep trying? It's not like he was getting anywhere.

"It's late and we're supposed to be in bed-" Katniss saw the perverted grin on Cato's so Katniss quickly added-

"Sleeping. And besides the fact that it's going against the rules- I would never go out and get a drink with _you_." Cato groaned and Katniss gave him a smile before pressing the elevator button.

"This place is so boring though Katniss." Cato sighs and Katniss fabricated another one of her famous pretty girl smiles.

"Well I'm sure you'll have heaps of fun going out to a bar by yourself and getting in trouble in the morning." The elevator doors opened and Katniss stepped in. She may have thought she was finally safe but Cato had followed her in.

"Aw come on."

"Stop acting like a two year old. You look much more brutal and tough on TV and in training. Guess I was wrong."

"I'm only being slightly nicer because I'm tired." Cato pressed the button for the rooftop and covered the button for the 12th floor as he spoke to Katniss.

"You're not being nicer. You're being an annoying asshole. First you act all cocky and tell me you've touched one of my pure, innocent and DEAD tributes, then you act like everything's hilarious, now you're being absolutely childish and acting like nothing has happened."

"That's because nothing has happened today. It's been a pretty boring day in my opinion. But meeting you-that was pretty good." Cato gave a genuine smile and Katniss couldn't help the blush that crept up to her cheeks no matter how much the person saying it didn't mean to her.

"Oh shut up." The elevator door opened and Cato stepped out, turning around to see Katniss waiting for the door to shut.

"You're not getting away that easy." Cato surprisingly pulled Katniss out of the elevator, wrapping his brawny muscular arms around her so she couldn't escape.

"Hey!" Katniss attempted to say as her face was smushed against his chest. The elevator door closed and Cato let Katniss go- not before stepping in front of the elevator button.

"You have me here. Now what the hell do you want?" Katniss was sick of his shit. He was confusing the hell out of her. He had been chasing her since the chariot rides and she just wanted some good night sleep.

"I don't know. I wanted to go out but we're on the rooftops. So I can't trust you to try and escape to your floor when we're in the elevator." Cato sighed.

"You're so complicated."

"I'm complicated? Look who's talking! All I want is to sleep but somebody's not letting me!" Katniss remarks and steps out further away from Cato. She turns around to see the view of the capitol- and though she hated the people in it, the place itself was beautiful.

"It's perfect isn't it?" Cato asks as he walks besides her, looking out to the view.

"Except for the people in it." Katniss mutters softly to herself.

"Oh come on, they aren't so bad."

"So bad? They're sick. And that's all I'm saying since I really don't need to talk to you. You're like a kidnapper."

"Except you're not a kid and we're still where we were when we met- just a different level of the building." Cato laughs, seeing Katniss blush is something hard to resist. It was rare and in a way- hilarious.

"Whatever. Why are you keeping me 'hostage' anyway? It's not like we're talking about anything worth our time." Katniss sits down and gets herself comfortable. Might as well.

"I need company."

"There's company on your level you know? The tributes, the escort, the other mentor-"

"But they aren't as fun as you are." Katniss laughs softly.

"Fun? You said it yourself. I'm a drainer. Can I go now?"

"Hm? Alright then, see you tomorrow." Katniss raises an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're too tired to amuse me anymore. Sweet dreams."

Katniss glares at Cato one last time before waiting for the elevator and getting away from Cato at last.

But its only day one. And most people aren't themselves as soon as possible, right?

**AN: Sorry if the last part was bad! I'm getting a little tired myself- and I really wanted it to be longer. I imagine Cato to be a bit more pervy so I'm going to try writing him like that. It was also their first meeting and I was going to make him like that except I wanted him to talk about Katniss's other tribute Izra. He was flirty at the beginning though. They'll happen even more now, I promise.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVOURITE! I LOVE YOU ALL XX**


End file.
